


Warm hearts and warm stomachs

by GenericWeebUsername



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, IS ANYONE ELSE WANTING THIS PAIRING CAUSE??????????, aged up protag cause let's be real they aren't 11., he proposed to u w a charmander don't @ me, i just wanna do cute drabbles and one shots, leon is a himbo who can't find his way out of a paper bag, maybe they will all be chronological and this will turn intoa slow burn, please let me hug the himbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericWeebUsername/pseuds/GenericWeebUsername
Summary: Gloria spots some lost idiot in a blizzard. (update: I have mapped out two more chapters for this where it will end neatly at chapter 4. Stay tuned! :) )
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria, dande / yuuri, dande | Leon / Gloria | Yuuri, leon / gloria
Comments: 21
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IF NO ONE IS MAKING THE FOOD YOU WANNA EAT, YOU GATTA MAKE IT YOURSELF I GUESS. 
> 
> HC Protag is 16 at the start, Hop is 14, and Leon is 20.
> 
> HC it takes 3 years for Protag to become champion, so ages here are 19, 17, and 23.

The cliff side off Lake of Outrage was freezing and lightly snowing. Gloria got caught in a snowstorm at the base and headed up to settle camp for the night. She stood shivering in the cold, dangling a toy in front of her vanillish, admiring how much fun her ice pokemon were having. Her eyes caught Yukina, her glaceon, looking off the cliff’s edge. 

“Yukina, come play with us” she encouraged, waving her feathered wand. 

She looked back at Gloria, then again at the storm. 

“What’s up, my little snowflake?” Gloria coo’d as walking up to Yukina. Her eyes drifted to the same direction. She shielded her brow with her hand to make sure she was seeing right. 

In the distance, stood a figure walking in the heart of the storm, and they seemed to be just a few yards short of walking straight into the lake. 

“Oh! Oh no! Oh!!” Gloria started to panic as it was clear the figure had gotten off path. She wasn’t sure if they were an idiot, or lost, or a lost idiot. She started waving her arms as she yelled. 

“HEY!!!!!” She tried cupping her hands over her mouth but her voice seemed to be lost in the wind. 

“HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!” She tried again. 

“Frosslass!” She cried while turning her head to the other ice pokemon “Flash!”

Everything went white for a full second. Gloria couldn’t see but she kept waving her arms. As her vision started swimming back, she could see the figure waving to her in return. He started walking away from the lake and in her direction.

She cupped her hands over her mouth one more time.“HOT!!! FOOD!!!” She could have sworn she noticed the traveler start hiking faster. 

Gloria stepped back to her tent to start some curry up while her guest was on their way. 

—

Gloria was inside and less bundled, already in her flannel pj’s. Her Ninetales, Scarlet, wrapped around her as she stirred a large ladle in the curry. She was just about to look out and make sure the traveler was still on their way when there was a ruffle at her tent material.

“Hey Hero!” came a voice from outside.”What’s on the menu?” A fuzzy brown hat poked itself between the zippers and a head followed suit. Golden eyes that she instantly recognized, and regarded her with recognition. He pulled down his scarf revealing a wide toothy grin. 

“Gloria!! You’re my hero?!”

“Leon?! She dropped the ladle in the curry, suddenly all to aware of how unkempt she looked. “You were the idiot about to walk in the lake?!” 

\--

An hour later the two were full, warm, and very cozy in the tiny tent. Lampent hovered around keeping them warm, and ninetales had her body nuzzled against Gloria’s legs and her tails draped over Leon’s lap. They absentlmindedly pet the sleeping fox while trading stories and jokes after dinner. Leon making a note that Gloria would never let him forget the day he almost walked into Lake of Outrage in a Blizzard. 

“What are you doing out here anyways?” 

“Enjoying my free time for what feels like the first time in years.”

Gloria understood what he meant. She had just been newly crowned Champion and she could already see the correlation between the growing pile of responsibilities and and the quickly disappearing time to herself. 

“You could always win the title back… or at least try to.” she added with a wink. 

He barked a laugh at that. “Oh I’m in no rush at the moment. That’s the best part. I’m not in a rush to do anything. It’s great.”

“Well I can’t say the same. I have a meeting with the league tomorrow at noon. Supposed to anyways.” she said, unzipping the flap of her tent to look at how the storm was fairing. “You were right. This storm isn’t letting up at all tonight.”

“You sure you don’t mind putting me up for the night?” 

”Leon, even if I did, which I don’t, the winds are too strong for you to set up your own tent… Besides, I don’t trust you to not accidentally walk right off this cliff, between this storm and your sense of direction.”

He let out a pained chuckle. Three years ago when he gave Gloria her first pokemon, she wouldn’t have hit him with this much wit. He liked it. He appreciated her opening up to him like this over time. She was one of the few people who could understand the heavy weight it is to be the champion. 

He told himself that’s what he was feeling in his chest as they settled down for the night. That and maybe some heartburn ‘cause WOW-- her curry had some HEAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue them falling asleep facing different directions secretly thinking of eachother and then waking up in a giant three-spoon cuddle pile where nintales is the littlest spoon and Gloria has a mouthful of purple hair.


	2. Cold hands and cool comebacks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's me again! I'm trash so I already wrote another chapter. I just COULDN'T put in that they ended up cuddling and not write more about it, I'm sorry. Thanks for the supporting kudos and comments! I knew there were people out there starving for some of this food!

“Aughf!” came out of Glorias mouth when Ninetales stepped on her stomach and chest while rearranging herself. Gloria was well aware that Scarlet was spoiled, but somehow over the course of the night this fox had ended up taking over nearly half the tent, despite two fully grown humans in it. She subconsciously backed up further from the pokemon, until her back met with something warm and solid. Leon's back she assumed. “Oh yeah,” she remembered, far more calm than she would be fully awake, “Leon’s here.” 

She nested her head back in the pillow and blanket to sleep some more, when suddenly legs formed the same bend along her own, a face nuzzled itself against the back of her neck, and an arm wrapped itself tightly around her waist. Apparently Leon had tossed over in the night and it wasn’t his back she pressed against but his chest. She felt him take in a deep breath and let out a relaxing sigh, the air tickling her hair and warming the back of her neck. This was… extremely comfortable, she thought, as she found herself getting a bit more sleep. 

It wasn’t comfortable when some time later her clothes had ridden up a few inches and Leon’s cold hand found a sliver of bare skin to wrap around. She woke up thinking Vanillish had somehow found his way out of the ball and in her lap. 

“Hnnnng!” she tried to fidget away. Leon’s arm pulled her back in with his own sound of complaint. Nearly his whole hand was on her bare skin now, tugging her back to him. 

“Your hand is *freezing*!” She said in a tone only those that saw her way too early and before a hot cup of tea. She was not a morning person. 

Leon didn’t even bother to open his eyes as he removed his hand, pulled her shirts back down, and rewrapped his arm tightly around her again. “ ‘sorry… ya warm…”

“Well I *was* warm" she grumbled, now awake. Ninetales was waiting obediently at the sealed flap of the tent, waiting to be let out. Gloria shifted to get up, only to be met with more protests and Leon’s arm coiling tighter against her midsection, thankfully over her clothes this time. 

“ ‘ts too bloody cold ta get up yet” he whined, and burried his face into her neck, making her flinch.

She pried the hand off her waist. “I gatta let Scarlet out.” and he finally let up on his grip. She rised and unzipped the tent flap and was met with a wave of brisk cold air on her face. Ninetales slipped out and Gloria noticed at least 5 inches of snow on the ground that wasn’t there when she set up camp. She grabbed a kettle and scooped some in, setting it down on a hotplate that she turned on with a click. 

She looked back at Leon, who hadn’t moved since she left. Her own hand now painfully cold, she thought it was time she got her revenge. She slipped under the covers and felt guilty watching him raise his arm inviting her back into his chest. Oh this poor trusting fool. She tugged the hem of his sweater up before stuffing her hand on his bare abdomen. 

“NYEHHHUH!” He screamed and jumped. The sound from him was pained and full of betrayal. She was in a fit of giggles while he caught her hand and held it between their heads. He let out a balked cry as her other hand shot to his waist and mercilessly attacked him. It took him a second to get his free arm out from under the pillows and catch it. Not ready to give up on this new competition, Gloria was about to slip a sock off and see if she could get a bare foot under his sweater when he pinned her under him and held both her hands above their heads. 

They were both panting under a canopy of purple hair, letting way to glowing light of the sun... Gloria tried to wiggle out to no avail. 

“You’re cruel” he said with a smile. 

“ ‘ sorry, ya warm” she mocked back with a grin. 

Something in the space between them changed. Their eyes shared an intensity between the two of them. No uncertainty about what was going to happen, just a question of when. 

Leon bared a crooked grin as his eyes shifted shut and his face leaned down. It was the last thing gloria saw before her eyes did the same as she tilted up. 

Then there was the sound of pawing at the tent flap. Leon opened his eyes to see Gloria's squeezed hers tighter shut in annoyance. 

“Scarlet.” She opened her eyes and almost looked apologetic to Leon. “I better let her in now before she decides to torch the whole tent.”

Leon rolled to the side scratching his jaw in a stretch as Gloria opened the tent flap. A long snout bolted into the tent along with curious eyes full of energy. 

“Ehh!" She pushed ninetales away from coming in more "Nuh uh! You’re covered in snow! Nope! Shake all that off before you come back inside!” Gloria grabbed a towel just in time for a post-shaken ninetales to trot into the tent, and plop right into Leon’s lap with an “Oof!” 

She tossed him the towel to wipe Scarlet down as the kettle started to whistle. “Cuppa?”

“Yes, please.” he replied as he rubbed the cheerfully panting fox down with the towel. Were all Ninetales usually this…. Jolly?

Gloria picked the tea she wanted, as she already knew Leon would drink whatever was in front of him. 

She handed him the steaming mug. “Careful," she warned "she will try to lap it up if you let her get close.” 

“Do you think she understands she’s not a kit that weighs a stone anymore?” 

“Absolutely not. To be completely honest, evolving her was a total mistake. I forgot I had a firestone in my bag and she snuck in looking for treats.”

He chuckled. It was insane for him to believe that the ruthless vulpine he’d faced off with in battle was the same goofy fox looking up at him with puppy eyes, begging for whatever he was obviously enjoying. 

Gloria tilted back her cup to empty it and jumped up to stretch. “I’ve got two hours to make it to Wyndon Stadium. Think I can make it?”

He finished the gulp he was taking and answered “Hmm. Maybe if you call a taxi right now.” He reached for his outer layers so he could head out and leave her to get ready. It stung, a little, to be politely ushered out after what they both know was going to happen not 10 minutes before, but he knew all too well the demands of being champion, and that the conversation they needed to have wasn’t one that should be rushed. 

“Where are you heading? Do you want me to call you one too?” she ran a comb through her hair. 

“Hmm? Oh, nah. I’ll just walk.” She raised an eyebrow and he laughed at well placed concern. “I’ll steer clear of blizzards and lakes this time, I promise.” giving her a dazzling smile while zipping his boots up. The tent was just tall enough for Gloria, so he had to hunch his shoulders to stand and head to the exit. 

They let their pokemon play in the snow while he helped her take down the tent. He noticed that she avoided his gaze when they spoke now. He could tell her cheeks were pink, and wasn’t convinced it was just the cold. 

The Taxi was in sight just as they finished packing up. Gloria returned her last pokemon to it’s ball, as Leon called behind her. “Hey,”

She turned and was met with his chest as he pulled her in for a hug. The sound of their jackets ruffling together almost drowned out his voice in her ear. “Thanks for saving me, ...and feeding me… and putting up with me for a whole night, and even made me tea! You really are my hero!”

He pulled his face back and was rewarded with a shy but genuine smile. “How about the next time we hang out, there’s no life threatening dangers?”

“Sure! How about I cook you dinner next time?” Shoot your shot, right? 

She grinned as she pulled the flap of his hat over his eyes. “I said *NO* life threatening dangers!” He lifted his hat out of his eyes to catch her walking away to meet the air taxi. She turned to wave bye as the Corviknight took off. He waved back and watched over the Taxi until he couldn’t see it any longer. 

He barked out a very delayed laugh as he finally realized the jab he made to his cooking before she left. This wit was really going to be the end of him, wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most ninetales: Regal, beautiful, sofistocated.  
> Scarlet: Spoiled, goofy, and jolly natured.
> 
> Leave me a kudos or a comment if you liked it and would want to see more fluff.


End file.
